The Lion King 2 & 12
by ninjagogirl luvs iceage21
Summary: This Lion King story is all about Timon and Pumbaa. These two crazy friends are now leaving Pride Rock after two years and are heading home. A lot has happened while they were gone. Timon s known as a prince and never even knew his father was a ruler. In order for him to become the king, he has to marry a meerkat princess-from a different colony. STORY IN CONSTRUCTION. WILL CHANGE.
1. Introduction

THE LION KING 2 1/2

INTRODUCTION

HEADING BACK HOME

 **YAY, I POSTED THE INTRODUCTION TO MY FIRST LION KING FANFIC. DON'T WORRY. THIS ISN'T MY FIRST TIME. I'M JUST NEW WITH WRITING LION KING STORIES. THIS MIGHT BE MY ONLY ONE THOUGH.**

 **IF YOU HAVEN'T HEARD ABOUT ME, CHECK OUT MY PROFILE. I'M NOT GONNA KEEP YOU LONG.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

After four long years of living at Pride Rock with the other lions and lionesses, Timon and Pumbaa decided that it was best to start heading home. Now, as the narrator, I don't mean that they will be sticking themselves underground and call that home. As in going back to the brand new home they found two years ago for Timon`s colony to live at. After helping Simba in taking care of his daughter, Timon and Pumbaa decide that it was best to retire and spend the rest of their days in Hakuna Matata.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute," Timon said, pausing the screen, "Who hired this person to be the narrator? She sounds like the type of person that likes to make things boring."

"A lot of narrator's like to make the story sound sophisticated, so they prefer telling us about it in a certain way," Pumbaa explained.

"Well, it sounds stupid to me. I don't like it. It's too boring. A little too plain. Besides, I hate it when people try to sound sophisticated. If the audience hears them telling the story like that, they'll demand for their money back."

"What do you think we should do?"

"I have one idea, but I don't think you'll like it."

"I'm all ears."

"We should cut out the narration part and let the audience fend for themselves. Who wants to hear somebody tell them the story, anyway? They have eyes. They can see what's going on."

"Not everybody can see the whole picture, Timon. What if somebody wears glasses and they accidentally left them at home? They'll have to rely on somebody to explain to them what's going on."

Timon sighed. "Pumbaa, how many times must I tell you? Quit going so deep into the facts and details. You bore people to death doing that."

"I thought it was an important thing people should know about."

"Why must you act so serious about everything?"

"There are moments where I like to go straight to the point, Timon."

Timon sighs again. "Okay, let's just make this short and sweet. We'll fire the old narrator and tell the story ourselves. How does that sound?"

"Oh, I like the sound of that."

"Okay, Pumbaa, are you ready?"

"Ready!"

"Three... two... one... and ACTION!"

Timon plays the movie as it shows them a picture of Pride Rock. At that moment, they forgot why the movie started at the particular setting.

"Wait, why are we starting the movie here?" Timon asked.

"This is where Simba threw us that farewell party, since we're about to leave," Pumbaa said.

"Oh, okay. Here we go." Timon clears his throat. "In this part of the movie, we're at the top of Pride Rock, saying goodbye to our dear friends. Well, only a few of them were our friends, but we mostly just said a quick goodbye to the animals in the savanna. Once we told Simba we were leaving, he threw us a party, and being the party animal that I am, I decided to take it up a notch."

The screen started coming up close on Timon and Pumbaa, who looked as though they were standing on top of a stage. Timon was wearing a flowered necklace as well as Pumbaa. Pumbaa was beating on logs as he was pretending they were drums. Timon had a microphone made of a coconut and log with leaves around them as they sang their most favorite song to the crowd down below.

 **Hakuna Matata!**

 **What a wonderful phrase**

 **Hakuna Matata!**

 **Ain't no passing craze**

 **It means no worries**

 **For the rest of your days**

 **It's our problem-free philosophy**

 **Hakuna Matata!**

"Thank you, everybody!" Timon shouted, "Now for everyone here that's a big fan of his, let's give it up for my best friend, Pumbaa the warthog. Cheer for him, everybody." The crowd cheered as Timon continued to speak. "Now this little tune is just for him."

 **When he was a young warthog**

 **When I was a young warthog**

 **He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal**

 **He could clear the savannah after every meal**

 **I'm a sensitive soul though I seem thick-skinned**

 **And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind**

 **And, oh, the shame**

 **Thought of changin' my name**

 **And I got downhearted**

 **Every time that I... Hey, Pumbaa, not in front of the kids**

 **Oh, sorry**

 **Hakuna Matata!**

 **What a wonderful phrase**

 **Hakuna Matata!**

 **Ain't no passing craze**

 **It means no worries**

 **For the rest of your days**

 **It's our problem-free philosophy**

 **Hakuna Matata!**

 **Hakuna Matata, Hakuna Matata, Hakuna Matata, Hakuna Matata**

 **It means no worries**

 **For the rest of your days**

 **It's our problem-free philosophy**

 **Hakuna Matata!**

 **Hakuna Matata!**

 **Hakuna Matata!**

 **Hakuuuuuuna Matata!**

 **Hakuna Matata!**

 **Hakuna Matata!**

 **Hakuuuuna Matata!**

 **Hakuna Matata!**

The crowd cheered them on. Timon paused the movie again and looked at Pumbaa.

"Pumbaa, I have to say that we are great at having a musical talent," Timon said, "We should start up a band."

"Okay," Pumbaa said, "I'll have to keep a close eye on my schedule, but I think a band might be able to fit in."

"Oh, Pumbaa, sometimes I just don't know about you."

Timon turned the movie back on and switched around to where Simba was standing in front of them with Zazu on his shoulder. He smiled down at Timon and Pumbaa as they bowed in respect.

"Timon the meerkat and Pumbaa the warthog, thank you for all you hard work and dedication," Simba said, "You've done well to honor and take care of Pride Rock for a while. Now, it's time you both depart home. Farewell, good friends."

"I hope you both live long and happy lives," Zazu said.

"I hope that, too," Timon said, "We'll miss you guys."

"I'll miss all of you most of all," Pumbaa said, bursting into tears.

Simba hugged the both of them for a hug that could fit all three of them. Zazu even joined in with them. Once they broke apart, it was time to say farewell to everyone and everything. Timon and Pumbaa walked through the trail as they passed the animals of Africa that came to see them one last time. Once Timon and Pumbaa were out of sight, they began singing a song to keep them occupied for the long journey towards home.

 **We-de-de-de**

 **De-de-de-de-de**

 **De-we-um-um-a-way**

 **We-de-de-de**

 **De-de-de-de-de**

 **We-um-um-a-way**

 **A-wimoweh, a-wimoweh**

 **A-wimoweh, a-wimoweh**

 **A-wimoweh, a-wimoweh**

 **A-wimoweh, a-wimoweh**

 **A-wimoweh, a-wimoweh**

 **A-wimoweh, a wimoweh**

 **A-wimoweh, a-wimoweh**

 **A-wimoweh, a-wimoweh**

 **In the jungle**

 **The mighty jungle**

 **The lion sleeps tonight**

 **In the jungle**

 **The quiet jungle**

 **The lion sleeps tonight**

 **A-wimoweh, a-wimoweh**

 **A-wimoweh, a-wimoweh**

 **A-wimoweh, a-wimoweh**

 **A-wimoweh, a-wimoweh**

 **A-wimoweh, a-wimoweh**

 **A-wimoweh, a wimoweh**

 **A-wimoweh, a-wimoweh**

 **A-wimoweh, a-wimoweh**

 **Near the village**

 **The peaceful village**

 **The lion sleeps tonight**

 **Near the village**

 **The quiet village**

 **The lion sleeps tonight**

 **A-wimoweh, a-wimoweh**

 **A-wimoweh, a-wimoweh**

 **A-wimoweh, a-wimoweh**

 **A-wimoweh, a-wimoweh**

 **A-wimoweh, a-wimoweh**

 **A-wimoweh, a wimoweh**

 **A-wimoweh, a-wimoweh**

 **A-wimoweh, a-wimoweh**

 **Hush, my darling**

 **Don't fear my darling**

 **The lion sleeps tonight**

 **Hush, my darling**

 **Don't fear my darling**

 **The lion sleeps tonight**

 **A-wimoweh, a-wimoweh**

 **A-wimoweh, a-wimoweh**

 **A-wimoweh, a-wimoweh**

 **A-wimoweh, a-wimoweh**

 **A-wimoweh, a-wimoweh**

 **A-wimoweh, a wimoweh**

 **A-wimoweh, a-wimoweh**

 **A-wimoweh, a-wimoweh**

 **We-de-de-de**

 **De-de-de-de-de**

 **De-we-um-um-a-way**

 **We-de-de-de**

 **De-de-de-de-de**

 **We-um-um-a-way**

"Little did we know that towards the end of our journey, a new adventure was about to begin," Timon narrated.

It was true. A new journey was about to begin.

* * *

 **DID YOU LIKE IT?**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	2. Home at Last with a Big Surprise

CHAPTER 1

HOME AT LAST WITH A BIG SURPRISE

As a gentle breeze blew across the savanna, two shadows moved by, showing off from the blazing sun. Pumbaa was seen walking across the grassy fields as Timon was sitting on his back, humming Hakuna Matata to himself. Timon was always like this. He was just lazy and inconsiderate, never listening to anyone and always thinking that he comes up with the ideas. He never had a care in the world. All he wanted to do was relax and never have to worry. Pumbaa, on the other hand, was a lot different. He was always the one that had to get Timon out of trouble. He was smart and was always nice. He had good manners unless it came to the worst problem that ever came out of him. Timon didn't even mind it. He thought it was natural. It was just how nature goes. Even though they have differences, they're still known as the best of friends. They were able to combine their skills and turn it into one big thing. Nothing could get in between their friendship.

Timon yawned as the noon time sun started blazing down on his face. "Well, Pumbaa, I have to say that this journey back home is the longest that I've ever been on."

"You said it, Timon," Pumbaa said.

"After two long years of helping the lions and lionesses around Pride Rock, we deserve a life long vacation to rest, relax and never have to worry about another hard working day of our lives."

"I agree."

"Of course you do. Besides, who's the smart one around here?"

"That would be you?"

"My point exactly. So, what do you think we should do once we get back to Hakuna Matata?"

"Well, the first thing we need to do is start looking for a place to live."

"Are you kidding me? Pumbaa, finding a home contains work. I already told you that I'm not working another day of my life. I've done my duty."

"But Timon, if we don't find a place to live at, we'll be poor people living out on the streets."

"I'm sure we'll be able to find a place to live at, eat at and sleep at. Now concentrate more on the trail and stop starting up conversations."

"Timon, you were the one to start it up."

"Well, pretend it didn't happen."

After a couple of hours of walking from every piece of dirt and soil on the trail, Pumbaa saw something that caught his eye.

"Timon, I can see a dense forest from here," Pumbaa said, "We're nearly home."

"I can see it, too," Timon said, "In fact, I think I can see my mother."

Out in the distance, Timon could see his dear mother waving out to him and Pumbaa. "Timon! Pumbaa! Over here!"

"Ma!" Timon shouted out with glee. He jumped off of Pumbaa and ran up to give his own mother, after being apart from her for two years, the greatest bear hug in the history of hugs. "Ma! Oh, Ma!"

"Oh, Timmy," Timon`s mother said, squeezing her son tightly, "Oh, I've missed you so much. I never want you to go away like that ever again without visiting. I was so worried that you were gone so long. Now I'm happy that you're home."

"I'm so happy to be home." He couldn't let go of his mother as her embrace was too strong. "Choking, not breathing."

"Oh, sorry." She let go of Timon. "You know that I'm used to doing that."

"It's wonderful to see you again, ma'am," Pumbaa said, holding out a hoof.

"Oh, come here, Pumbaa," she said, hugging Pumbaa with all her might.

"Well, Ma, now that Pumbaa and I are home, there's a lot of things that we need to catch up on," Timon said.

"Aw, come on, Timon, we can worry about those things later," Pumbaa said, "I'm sure your mother wants to hear all about our trip."

"I'd love to hear about it, but there's something we need to do first," Timon`s mother said.

"Gee, there's always something to do," Timon said, "I was hoping to spend the rest of my life not worrying about a thing."

"Trust me, as soon as we get this out of the way, you can relax all you want. This is very important so I need you to listen to me."

"Okay, okay, I'll listen. Let's talk on our way into Hakuna Matata."

"Okay, where do I start? A few weeks after you left, the colony wasn't sure what to do. Sure you found us a new home and everything and we were all having the time of our lives, but after some time, the heat started to become unbearable and the food supply was starting to get low. Trees were starting to fall down and one of them almost crushed your uncle Max."

"Is he okay?"

"Oh, he's fine. He woke up a few minutes later. Anyway, the colony decided to call a meeting and we formed up some plans and ideas. Some of the meerkats started complaining that moving here was a bad idea and living underground was a better place for us. I decided to change their minds. I came up with the idea that we could use the logs from the fallen trees to make homes out of them. Then we needed a place to store our food so we built stores. Then we needed a place to store our supplies at so we made more stores and before you know it, the place started to expand. Well, you get the idea. Once civilization started growing strong again, everyone threw a party for me to say how much they appreciate my ideas. The colony was a booming civilization. We had so much log left over that the colony decided to make something big. It took a few months, but we managed. Before you know it, we made something that looked like a castle."

"So, what did the colony decide to do with it?"

"They gave it to me as my new home and I was given a brand new title. They made me the queen. I was the queen once before I lost your father. It was way before you were ever born. He was attacked by hyenas. The point is that your no ordinary person in the colony. You're the prince of Hakuna Matata."

"The prince of Hakuna Matata?"

"The prince?" Pumbaa said, bowing down, "It is an honor to be at your service."

"Knock it off, Pumbaa," Timon said, stepping away from his friend and turning towards his mother, "How can you tell me that the father I never knew was once the king of the colony?"

"It's the truth, Timon," his mother said, "I'm gonna prove it to you."

Timon`s mother opened the leaves that were placed in the way of the brand new civilization that was glorious in Timon`s beady eyes. A whistle came out of nowhere and all the meerkats in the colony stopped what they were doing. Soon everyone was making their way towards the entrance. Timon climbed up on Pumbaa as the meerkats had them follow the trail. They were humming as they started to sing.

"You know, I actually like the parts where they sing," Pumbaa said.

"I know how you feel," Timon said, looking at the screen.

The meerkats started the full course of the song.

 _After a long journey in the pride lands_

 _It's time to come home and fulfill his destiny_

 _Time has passed and it is always great to know_

 _That the time has come to rule me_

 _We are grateful to be under your command_

 _Just like your dear father, Ratata_

 _After months, you found us a new home_

 _The land of Hakuna Matata_

 _We are glad to call you our prince_

 _We'll be sure to make you stunning and learn_

 _That you are the greatest in the land_

 _He has returned_

 _He has returned_

 _He has returned_

 _We will take care of you and make you look nice_

 _It's what we were trained to do_

 _We can cook, we can clean, we can do anything_

 _It will all be done for you_

 _You will have some things to do everyday_

 _But sometimes you'll sit back and not do a thing_

 _You will have the biggest home of all_

 _For all the care that you've helped to bring_

 _We are glad to call you our prince_

 _TIMON: Even though I have so much to learn_

 _That I am the greatest in the land_

 _COLONY: He has returned_

 _TIMON: I have returned_

 _EVERYONE: He has returned_

Once the meerkats finished leading Timon to his brand new home, he found himself a hammock to lie in. He jumped in it and fell asleep quickly. It was a long day and Timon seemed to need a nap even though he didn't hardly walk on the ground at all. He didn't need to worry about doing that. He was a prince and everybody knows that a prince gets what he wants.

"I suppose the audience was surprised to see that I am the prince of Hakuna Matata," Timon said.

"Is this where our adventure begins?" Pumbaa asked.

"Not yet. This is just the beginning."

* * *

 **HI, GUYS.**

 **SORRY I DIDN'T POST YESTERDAY. I HAD A MASSIVE HEADACHE. THESE ALLERGIES OF MY ARE WORSE THAN EVER. I TRY TO DO MY BEST AND UPLOAD EVERYDAY. I HOPE THIS CHAPTER WAS GOOD.**

 **OH, HERE'S A TIP. THE SONGS IN BOLD DO NOT BELONG TO ME. THE ONE'S IN ITALICS DO. IF YOUR WONDERING WHY I'M WRITING IN CAPS IS BECAUSE I SEPARATE IT FROM MY WORK. JUST PUTTING THAT OUT THERE. ENJOY.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	3. Being Prince is The Life

CHAPTER 2

BEING PRINCE IS THE LIFE

Timon and Pumbaa were watching the movie as they saw the commotion going on. The meerkats were giving Timon gifts, putting a twig made crown over his head and gave him a scepter. All those things were the greatest things Timon was ever offered. He smiled at his mother, but as he suddenly grew bored with getting gifts and getting pampered, he decided to run out of there and find out where his room was. As he walked down the long corridor, Timon saw a strange meerkat wearing a leotard swinging on a vine. When it came toward him, Timon screamed and ran off down the corridor, bumping into Pumbaa along the way.

"Timon, what's going on?" Pumbaa asked.

"Look!" Timon shouted, pointing his finger at the crazy meerkat.

They both screamed and ran as fast as they could to get away from the crazy meerkat. Before they could jump out the window, Timon`s mother stood her grounds and made them stop.

"What's going on here?" Timon`s mother asked.

"Ma, there's a crazy meerkat swinging on vines inside the castle," Timon said.

"Timon, it's just uncle Max."

"That is not the uncle Max I know. The uncle Max I know is a cranky, rude old man. Now he seems to be a hyperactive, happy old man. What happened to him, Ma?"

"Remember that part in the story where I told you that he almost got crushed by a tree?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Well, he got knocked in the head by a branch. After he woke up, he didn't remember a thing that happened. We decided to teach him how to be a happy person, but time passed by and he soon became forgetful. Before you know it, he became a crazy man and started going to the extreme on things."

"You mean this is the uncle Max that I'll have to be around for the rest of my life?"

"Not exactly. You see I set up a meeting with the colony council and we decided that it would be best to send uncle Max to a different place in Hakuna Matata. There's a nice, calm out there where he can spend the rest of his days resting and relaxing, not having to worry about a thing."

"Gee, I wish I could do that right now. I plan to just rest and relax for the rest of my life. How does that sound, Ma?"

"I wish you could do that Timon, but as the prince of Hakuna Matata, you have a lot of responsibilities to take care of."

"What do you mean by responsibilities?"

"Lots of things. Organizing meetings, making decisions, hold banquets and all that kind of stuff. I hope you weren't planning to laze around all day tomorrow because you have a lot of work to do. I've already made a list of everything you need to do. Hopefully you'll finish it all by the end of the week."

"Can I see this list?"

"It's not done. You'll have to wait until tomorrow. In the meantime, explore the luxuries of the castle. Oh, and dinner is in two hours, so don't be late." Timon`s mother ran off down the corridor with a crazy uncle Max following behind her, swinging on vines.

Timon looked around the place with a worried expression on his face. Timon paused the movie as he looked at Timon.

"Why do I have a worried expression on my face?" Timon asked, "There's no reason I should be worried. I live in a place where there's supposed to be no worries at all. Again, why am I worried?"

"Because you just found out that you weren't going to be resting and relaxing for the rest of your life," Pumbaa said.

"Quiet, Pumbaa, I'm trying to think. Hey, now I know why. I just figured out that I wasn't gonna be resting and relaxing for the rest of my life. That's why I'm so worried. Where do I come up with all these great ideas?"

"I don't know. I guess it comes up when it pops inside your head."

"I was thinking the exact same thing. Well, let's roll on with the movie. By the way, what part are we at again?"

"I think it's about to change to the next scene."

"Right, I knew that." Timon started back up the movie as he decided to continue narrating. "Now we're changing to the next scene. What you're now seeing is a window to the castle. That window leads to my room. Wait, why are we talking about windows? This is the most boring thing I've ever said. You know, let's just show everybody my room."

The screen brought itself inside Timon`s room. Timon himself was sleeping peacefully in his comfortable hay bed with a leaf blanket covering his small meerkat body. After two years, he's never felt this comfortable sleeping in a bed. He wished that he would be floating on a cloud forever. It didn't last long, though, because Pumbaa barged inside the room and started banging clubs on the walls, shaking the room. Timon woke up with a scream and fell out of his bed, the leaf blanket on top of his head.

"Pumbaa, what was that for?" Timon asked.

"Sorry, Timon, but your mother told me to come and wake you up," Pumbaa said, "Besides, you're already ten minutes late for breakfast."

"Who told you I was late for breakfast?"

"Your mother did. Oh, I almost forgot to tell you. I've become your personal royal advisor. I'm also the head chef of the kitchen and the new royal steward. Doesn't that sound great?"

"It would sound a lot more better if you weren't known as anything. Your suppose to be my best friend. Not place yourself in any positions here."

"I did it for you. Oh, right after breakfast, I need to give you a list of everything that you need to do today. Oh, and your mother needs to have a word with you at breakfast."

"I'm on my way down. Just give me a moment."

Timon got himself ready for the day and made his way down to the dining room for breakfast. Timon`s eyes widened as he saw the table was mostly know as a full coarse buffet. Platters full of food filled the entire table, not leaving any room for somebody to place their elbows at. Timon Sat down at the table and started to serve himself. He heard someone clear his throat and looked to see that it was his mother, giving him a stern look. Timon looked at his mother with innocent eyes.

Timon chuckled. "Good morning, Ma."

"I see your late for breakfast, young man," Timon`s mother said, "I'll let it go this one time, but don't let it happen again."

"A promise is a promise. Although, I'm not sure I'll be able to stick to that promise."

Timon`s mother sighed. "Let's just hope that you try your best."

"So, Ma, Pumbaa said that you wanted to talk to me about something."

"Oh, yes, I do. Now I need you to listen carefully to me, Timon. What I'm about to say is very important."

"I'm all ears. I hope you don't mind, but I'm gonna chow down a little while you tell me." Timon started stuffing his mouth with caterpillar eggs.

"Timon, now that you're a prince, you need to start living up to certain standards. Being royalty is a big responsibility that you have to handle. I'm only being strict on you because I'm teaching you the ways of how being a king really is. Your father had to learn all that stuff and so do you. I'm not gonna be around forever and it will be your responsibility to take care of the colony. Tell me. When do you plan on becoming the king?"

"Well, I don't mind taking over the title right now. Go ahead and give it to me. I'm ready to become the king of Hakuna Matata."

"No, your not, Timon. There's one thing that you need to do first before you can become king. Well, actually there's two things."

"Aw, come on, Ma. I'm the one that found Hakuna Matata for the colony in the first place. There's no reason that I can't become the king now."

"There is a reason, Timon."

"I bet I can guess that reason."

"Timon, I don't have time to play mind games with you."

"I'm gonna give you three reasons of why you should make me king right now. I'm smart, I'm reliable and I'm great at being the leader. Are those reasons enough for you, Ma?"

"Timon, your only good at one out of three of those reasons," Pumbaa said.

"Do you mind staying out of conversations for once, Pumbaa?" Timon said.

"He's right, you know," Timon`s mother said.

"Ma, I don't think it's a good idea to be agreeing with Pumbaa. He's reliable when it comes to his powerful odor."

"Timon, there are only two ways for you to become king."

"Tell me then."

"One way is if I step down from my position."

"Okay, then do so."

"It doesn't work that way."

"What's the second way?"

"The second way is... to marry a princess."

When his mother said that, Timon fainted at the words he just heard.

* * *

 **HELLO AGAIN.**

 **NO SONG IN THIS CHAPTER. THERE WILL BE IN THE EXT ONE THOUGH. THIS IS KIND OF LIKE A MUSICAL, SO DON'T GET ME THE WRONG ABOUT WRITING SONGS.**

 **IF YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME, CHECK OUT MY PROFILE.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW. I'M NOT GETTING ANY REVIEWERS. NOT THAT I'M COMPLAINING OR ANYTHING, BUT I'M JUST SAYING.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	4. The Thought of a Princess

CHAPTER 3

THE THOUGHT OF A PRINCESS

Timon woke up, realizing he was lying on the floor. He sat up and looked to see his mother and Pumbaa staring at him. Everything that was just told to him was swirling around in his mind. In order to become king, he had to marry a princess. The thought was horrifying to him. He wanted to be king, but he wasn't ready to fall in love. He knew what it would be like if a girl was around the castle. It was enough to be around his mother. He could handle that. Having a wife would be something that he couldn't handle. Timon`s mother looked at her son with a worried glance. Pumbaa helped Timon off the ground and stood him in front of his mother.

"Okay, Ma, let me get this straight," Timon said, "There are only two ways I can become the king. One way is for you to step down from being the queen, which I know good and well that you won't do. Another way is to marry a princess. With that being said, which decision should I choose?"

"I think you should choose to marry a princess," Timon`s mother said, "That's how a prince always becomes a king is by getting married."

"I don't think I'm ready for that type of commitment. Marrying a girl is not on my list to do. I mean what's the point in getting married, anyway?"

"Falling in love, having a happy life with that love, raising children with that love and doing all sorts of other magical things. Getting married is the greatest thing that will ever happen to you."

"How is getting married such a great thing? All girls ever do is boss boys around and make them do all the dirty work."

"That's what a spoiled rotten girl would do. I think the best girl for you is someone who is sweet, caring and kind. Someone that can take care of you and you can take care of her. A girl that has a lot of compassion in her heat. And maybe, just maybe, you might find a girl that loves going on the greatest adventures of all times."

"You missed one thing. If she wants to live in a place where there's no worries at all, I'll gladly accepted her hand in marriage."

"Oh, so you do wanna get married?"

"If I have to, then I suppose I'll do it."

"I'm glad you're finally agreeing with me. We'll talk about this another time. Right now you have a lot of things that you need to do."

"Here's your to do list, Your Majesty," Pumbaa said, handing Timon a list.

Timon took the list and saw everything he had to do. The list was as long as the Nile river. He wasn't sure how he would get all those things done by the end of the day, but he would try and manage. Soon Timon was running around from one place to another trying to get everything finished. He was merely exhausted by the time much came and he was glad to have a break. Timon started eating his meal as Pumbaa barged inside the dining room.

"Timon, I came in to remind you that your new robe cape is here for you to try on," Pumbaa said, "Be there in an hour."

"Pumbaa, would you stop bothering me?" Timon asked, "I'm trying to eat here. I don't need you coming in and adding things to my list. Can't you see that I'm trying to take a break?"

"Sorry, Timon. I was just doing as I was told. Is everything okay?"

"No, Pumbaa, I'm not okay. I thought being a prince meant that I could lay around all day and not do a thing. Having no worries at all. Rest, relax and never have to do another thing in my life. Let the servants feed me grapes and let the council take care of everything. Unfortunately, it's not like that at all. I have to worry about a lot of things and never get a break. I have to do a million things everyday and never have any time for myself. What's the point of being a prince if I can't even enjoy it?"

"Well, Timon, there's a way for your work to go faster if you had somebody to help you out."

"Quiet, Pumbaa. I'm trying to think. Wait a second. The work might go faster if I had somebody to help me. I'm a genius. It's always a good thing to have a best friend by my side to help me do all this work."

"Well, I'd love to help you, Timon, but I've already been assigned three positions around the castle, so I won't really have enough time."

"Pumbaa, why do you always get yourself in certain situations that you can never get out of?"

"Sorry."

"Think, Pumbaa. How can my work go faster?"

"You need some help from somebody else to help you do the work. Luckily, I've got a great idea."

"I'll take your word for it. What's your idea?"

"The fastest way to get your work done is by having a spouse."

"What's a spouse?"

"A spouse is you married partner."

"Can you be more specific?"

"If you ever get married, your spouse is your wife."

"Oh, now I know what your saying. A married couple always gets work done faster."

"That's right."

"Ok, here's my question. Where am I gonna find a girl I'll fall in love with and be married to her for the rest of my life?"

"What do you mean? There's lots of girls out there that would like a man like you."

"My mother says that I need to marry a princess. Where am I gonna find a princess that is willing to help me with the castle chores, care about me the same way I'll care about her, and would love to do the same things I do. Well, not do everything I like to do, but some things, like going on adventures." Timon flopped down in his chair.

"Timon, are you okay?"

"No, Pumbaa, I'm not okay. I'm starting to get this weird feeling in my heart."

"Do you feel love?"

"Now that you mention it, I do."

Timon looked out the window of the dining room, an emotional look showing in his eyes.

 _At first I thought_

 _It was a pleasure to come home_

 _Look at all this stuff surrounding me_

 _Maybe I should've just moved to Rome_

 _The platters are nice_

 _I knew that from the first time I saw them_

 _The curtains are soft and silky_

 _With a wonderful crown and a beautiful gem_

 _I love it all_

 _It's like I'm living in a dream_

 _The food is scrumptious_

 _With bug cakes filled with jelly and cream_

 _I sit on my throne and look straight ahead_

 _Looking at the show and it seems_

 _There's one thing missing from my life_

 _When will I find my queen?_

 _The castle is so big_

 _The floor is so shiny and the ceilings are bright_

 _How do these people clean so well?_

 _I can see too much of the sunlight_

 _I may like things that are so perfect_

 _With this going left and this going right_

 _My heart is still beating so_

 _It looks like I can't win this fight_

 _I love it all_

 _It's like I'm living in a dream_

 _The food may be good_

 _I just don't feel like eating the cream_

 _I sit on my throne and look straight ahead_

 _Looking at nothing and it seems_

 _There's one thing missing from my life_

 _When will I find my queen?_

Timon sat in silence as he was sad at the thought of never finding love. Pumbaa looked at his friend. If there was only some way he could help.

* * *

 **ANOTHER CHAPTER HAS BEEN POSTED.**

 **DON'T I WRITE GOOD SONGS? I WON'T KEEP YOU LONG, SO SEE YOU LATER. HAVE A GOOD SATURDAY.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	5. Another Colony

CHAPTER 4

ANOTHER COLONY

The scene switches to another act of the movie where the audience experiences an underground cave full of tunnels. Inside those tunnels, meerkats of a different colony are at work, making sure everything is nice and stacked just right. Rocks were being placed in a neat pile that would keep the tunnels underground standing. The pile was made into a chair that was fit for a king. Well, originally the king was the leader of the colony, but still. The meerkats finished with the throne chair and bowed as their leader passed by. Sitting in his chair, music began playing. Dancers came up to a stage, performing their wonderful routine. In the midst of the stage, a giant rock was placed there, looking with eyes that were meant to be for someone mischievous. The rock was removed from its spot, having the person under it reveal who they were. It wasn't anyone harmful. It was just one of the meerkat from the colony.

This certain meerkat wasn't an ordinary one. She was know as the princess of the colony and the leader's daughter. She had short brown hair and blue eyes that shined when the room was dark. Her fur color was the same as everyone else's, only she had shiny clean fur after receiving a calm bath every night when the water supply was full. Her nails were always sharp and clean. Not one speck of dirt was seen until now. Thanks to being under a filthy rock, she had managed to make herself dirty as dust covered her fur. Everyone stared at her. The audience had confused looks on their faces. Some were stunned. The dancers were angry, but not as angry as her father. He was furious.

The leader walked up to his only child. "Renena, what do you think you're doing? Did you really think it was a good idea to ruin the show for everyone? Where have you been, young lady?"

"I'm sorry, Father," Renena said, "I never meant to be late. I was digging a tunnel to get here when I suddenly got lost."

"You were digging tunnels alone. You know you're not suppose to do that on your own."

"Don't you get it," a random meerkat said, "She's trying to escape."

"She's always trying to find a way to go up to the surface."

"She's trying to leave the colony. She was hiding under the rock so she could see that her route was perfect for her to leave in."

"Is this true, Renena?" her father asked, "We're you trying to leave again?"

Renena sighed. "Yes, Father. I was trying to go up to the surface."

"The surface? Renena, you know going up to the surface is forbidden. It's too dangerous. If you left the tunnels for one minute, you would be eaten by a hyena in one bite. It's the one rule in this colony has that no meerkat has ever broken."

"Father, it's not like that at all. There are plenty of meerkats from other colonies that go up to the surface. You don't see a hyena trying to eat them in one sitting."

"That's their own lives, not our. I don't want you going up there."

"Father, if you just listen to me for a moment, you could see that I have actually-"

"I don't want to hear another word out of you, young lady. I don't want to ever hear that you went up to the surface again. Is that clear?"

"Father, just-"

"I only said it once. Is that clear?"

Renena stood her grounds, standing on her toes, but she stood flat on her feet and sighed, seeing she could not get her father to listen to reasoning. "Yes, Father. I hear you loud and clear."

"Good. Now go home and stay in your room until I get home. We need to have a talk about your behavior. It's starting to get out of hand."

Renena sighed, leaving the entire colony as they stared at her. She walked passed each person, ashamed about the way she acted. It wasn't her fault. She was only trying to get her father to listen. Was that too much to ask? After all, she's actually popped her head out from under the sand a few times. There wasn't anything dangerous about the surface. Her father was just overreacting.

Renena walked to her room, which was beautiful and comfortable since it contained a large bed made of straw and a chest filled with soft clothing. It was also covered in paintings of all that could be seen in the surface world. Rhinos, hippos, gorillas, and so much more. She would do whatever it took to at least spend a day up in the surface world.

Suddenly, a little tree hyrax dug his way inside Renena`s room. He smiled up at her. "Hey, Renena."

"Oh, hey, Maxo," Renena said.

"What's the matter? You look sad. Is everything okay? Did somebody give you a hard time? Did one of your friends put you in a bad mood? Did your father make you furious again?"

"The third questions was correct."

"What happened this time?"

"I was trying to make an escape route so I could go up into the surface."

"Let me guess. He caught you again."

"You guessed correctly."

"Renena, I think it's best to quit. You'll never be able to go up to the surface. The only time you'll ever be able to see it is if you unburied your head from the sand. Face it. The tunnels will always be your home."

"That's quitter talk, Maxo, and you know it."

"It might be, but it's better than what you had in mind."

"Maybe my idea has a lot more meaning to it than you think. Come on, Maxo. You really think I'm going to give up just because you told me to. Forget about it. I'm not giving up. I'll do whatever it takes."

"Your dad wouldn't approve of it. Besides, it's against your colony`s law to go up to the surface. I suppose you have no choice but to stay here."

"I do have a choice."

"What would your dad say about it?"

"Why should that matter? I don't care what he thinks. I just don't see thing the way he does. I believe that the surface is the place to be. It's my place." Renena stood up, looking at the paintings on the walls.

UP IN THE SURFACE WORLD

 _Nobody ever understands me_

 _No matter what I say or do_

 _They always tell me, don't do this or don't do that_

 _What if I really want to?_

 _I hate it when people boss me around_

 _I'm sick of it, I'm through_

 _If only I had the courage to say_

 _I'm done listening to you_

 _I want to travel and see_

 _What lies before me_

 _How the sky looks at night_

 _Where the stars are shining and the moon is bright_

 _What is it like up there?_

 _On the ground and in the air_

 _There's so much to see_

 _I wish I could be free_

 _Show this meerkat girl_

 _Everything up in the surface world_

 _I bet there are so many creatures_

 _With all kinds of different features_

 _With horns and backbones and other things_

 _That have feathers and bald spots and wings_

 _Gigantic rocks that are bigger than me_

 _Water that looks like it came from the sea_

 _Grassy plains and a beautiful sun_

 _Oh, how I can't wait to have so much fun_

 _Where the grass is green and the sky is blue_

 _So many things I would rather do_

 _What's the point in doing all that?_

 _I might as well just face the facts_

 _There's no room for a meerkat girl_

 _Up in the surface world_

Renena laid down on her bed, looking at the paintings that were placed on the ceilings. She would go to the surface someday. That day just had to be soon. Really soon. Sooner than others would think.

* * *

 **WELL, IT LOOKS LIKE WE'VE MET RENENA. I WONDER HOW SHE WILL MAKE AN IMPACT IN THIS STORY. YOU KNOW, EVERYONE NEEDS A FRIEND. RENENA DIDN'T THINK SHE HAD ONE UNTIL I INTRODUCE MAXO TO EVERYONE ELSE.**

 **WELL, IT LOOKS LIKE I HAVE DECIDED TO WRITE THIS STORY ONCE AGAIN. WOW. I AM SO HAPPY I DECIDED TO DO THIS AGAIN. I HAVE SO MANY GREAT IDEAS FOR THIS STORY.**

 **BEFORE I GO, I WANT TO THANK Mapleshade Return FOR INSPIRING ME TO CONTINUE THIS STORY. THANK YOU FOR BELIEVING IN ME.**

 **WELL, THAT'S IT FOR ME.**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	6. A Meerkat Girl's Escape

CHAPTER 5

A MEERKAT GIRL'S ESCAPE

The tunnels of Renena`s colony were preparing for a night of celebration. It was the day of Renena`s birthday. It was also the day where she would finally be crowned queen of the meerkat colony. Now that she has come to a certain age, her time to rule has begun. While the other meerkats were preparing the celebration, Renena was in her room, prepping herself up for the party, but also packing up a bag of supplies and her true belongings in order for her planned escape. She surely did have a plan this time. Maxo, her tree hyrax friend, was a part of it, but none of it would come up until the time had come. A knock came up at the door. Renena stuffed the bag in her chest and stood in front of her water mirror, pretending to be grooming herself. She stared at the door, seeing that it was only her father entering.

"Hello, dear," her father said, "Happy birthday. I'm so glad the day has finally come." He walked up to Renena, hugging her with all the might he had. "I can't believe eight years has passed. The time for you to rule has come. I never thought this day would come. This will be the most greatest and important birthday you'll ever have. A party that others will talk about for generations. The greatest day of your life. I hope you have the same happy thoughts as I do. Will you promise to be a great ruler after today?"

Renena sighed. It would be better for her to stay and rule the colony. It wasn't who she was. All she could do was plaster a smile on her face and say, "Okay, Father. I will."

"Thank you, dear. You better get ready now. The party will start soon. I love you, my daughter."

"I love you, too, Father."

Renena`s father left the room, leaving his daughter alone. At the exact moment, Maxo popped his head up from above ground. "Guess who?"

Renena giggled. "Hey, Maxo."

"I made up this really cool dance in honor of your special day. They call this the Hakuna Matata."

"The Hakuna Matata? Doesn't that mean no worries?"

"I think so. Some meerkat from a different colony made it up. I guess he would rather spend his days doing nothing more than resting and relaxing."

"I wish I could do that. Unfortunately, I can't. It seems I am the new ruler of the colony. I can't just sit around and do nothing."

"What about the plan?"

"Don't worry. I haven't forgotten about the plan. We're still doing it. Just get into position after I'm announced queen of the colony. It shouldn't be that hard."

"Don't worry. I'll keep my position."

Renena giggled. "Thanks, Maxo. I better get going. The party's gonna start soon."

Renena dug through the tunnels, making her way over to the colony. Maxo left to help make sure the plan was in working order. Meanwhile, the scene changes to a place above the surface. Laughter could be heard from out in the distance. Shadows formed to reveal three hyenas walking out in plain sight.

Timon paused the movie. "Why in the world are these hyenas in the movie? This wasn't in the script."

"Actually, it was, Timon," Pumbaa said, "The movie writers placed them in there. Besides, without the hyenas, who would be the enemy?"

"That's just great, Pumbaa. Way to go. You just spoiled the movie for everyone. Thanks a lot."

"Sorry."

"Oh, never mind. Let's just continue."

Timon resumed the movie. The three hyenas continued walking down the path, laughing and goofing off like they usually did. One of them had trapped their paws in a hole, causing them to trip. This made the other two hyenas laugh so hard, milk could've been spraying from their noses if they were drinking any. The other hyena growled at the other two, causing the laughter to stop.

"Would you two just calm down?" This hyena had the voice of a female. "It's hard enough to try and find some meerkats with the two of you laughing like clowns in a circus."

"Sorry, Ambree," another female hyena said, "You doing stuff like that is hilarious. I don't think I've ever laughed that hard in my life. What about you, Mumbaila?"

"Nope," the third female said, "Although you're the one that makes me laugh so hard, Jubana."

"You're really starting to get under my fur."

"Would you two just shut up?" Ambree said, "I'm trying to concentrate on finding me a meerkat. You two can find your own since you're being so loud and roudy."

"Are you kidding me?" Jubana asked, "If I stick my hand down in that dirt, I might end up with my paw all filthy and maybe one of my nails break. I am not risking that. I'll just wait for a meerkat to come to me."

"Girl, this is one of those colonies that never rise up to the surface. Don't expect your food to come up to you when you want it to."

At that moment, Maxo popped his head out from the dirt. When he saw the hyenas, a shriek cane from his tiny mouth. He tried burying himself back underground, but Jubana had already caught up with him.

"Please, let me go!" Max shrieked, "Don't eat me! I'm only a little tree hyrax. I don't even taste that good."

"Well, well, well," Jubana said, "Looks like lunch came to me after all. This must be my lucky day."

"You better share some of that with us," Mumbaila said.

"Why are you so lucky to catch your food without getting your paws dirty?" Ambree asked.

"Who cares?" Jubana said, "Lunch is served."

"Wait," Maxo said, "Before you eat me, I want you to tell my meerkat friend Renena that she is my best friend and I'll never forget her."

"You have a meerkat friend?"

"I do. She lives underground. She's not allowed above ground."

"Well, if she lives under there and you know them, do you mind taking us to them?" Ambree asked.

"I don't know," Maxo said, "You guys are hyenas and all. I'm not sure I can trust you."

"Do you mind if I can go ahead and eat him?" Jubana asked.

"He's all yours," Ambree said.

"No, stop," Maxi yelled, "I'll help you! I'll help you! I'll do whatever you want. Just don't eat me."

"Okay, then. Throw him down, Jubana." She did, causing Maxo to hit the ground. Ambree placed her face on Maxo`s. "Lead us to them."

Back underground, the entire colony was having a big celebration in honor of Renena`s birthday. Everyone was dancing, playing music and having fun. Some were even gossiping in corners and talking about what a great time they were having. Some had a feeling that Renena would be a wonderful leader. Some thought that her ideas may backfire and she may not be the greatest as some may think.

Renena was sitting on the throne chair next to her father, waiting for her moment to come. Her father held out his hand. "The time has come, dear."

Renena nodded. "I know, Father. Let's do it. I hope to make a great leader."

"A very great leader you shall be."

Renena stands upon the platform, smiling at everyone. The horns sound, motioning for everyone to turn their attention on both Renena and her father. Once everyone got quiet, the leader cleared his throat. He stood in front of his daughter, smiling at her before beginning his speech.

"I would like to thank everyone for coming out tonight," her father said, "Not only are we celebrating the day of my daughter's birth, but we are also celebrating the day that her time to reign in my place has come. Today my daughter will wear the flower tiara of female leaders of our fair colony." A flower band was placed on Renena`s head. "As of this day, you are now the leader of the colony."

A crashing sound was heard from the other end of the room. The meerkats turned their heads to see the three female hyenas standing there with Maxo in their mouth. Everyone gasped, running around all over the place, digging tunnels to escape. The hyenas dropped Maxo, having Renena running up to catch him before somebody stomped on him.

"Maxo, are you alright?" Renena asked, hugging him.

"I am, but you need to get out of here," Maxo said, "I'm the reason the hyenas came here in the first place."

"You can explain everything later."

"Renena, get out of here," Renena`s father called out, "Run away while you still can."

"Come on, Renena, let's go," Maxo said, "Let's get out of here. This is your chance to finally go up to the surface."

Renena took one last look at her colony. She was suppose to rule these meerkats and protect them. Unfortunately, all of this was her fault. She wasn't made to be the leader of the colony. The best thing she could do now was escape. Escape from everything she knew. Her time to escape to the surface was now or never.

* * *

 **RENENA ESCAPED. THE PLAN DIDN'T WORK LIKE IT WAS SUPPOSE TO, BUT AT LEAST SHE ESCAPED. LEAVING HER COLONY LIKE THAT WAS NOT SOMETHING A LEADER WAS SUPPOSE TO DO. OH, WELL. I GUESS SHE GOT HER WISH THE HARD WAY.**

 **WELL, THAT'S IT FOR ME.**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	7. What a World

CHAPTER 6

WHAT A WORLD

With Maxo in her hands and running so far through the savanna, Renena had escaped from the colony. Once she knew she was safe, she hid behind a rock, catching her breath. She shook her head. This was not how the plan was suppose to go. Maxo was suppose to cause an infestation to happen in the colony, causing all the meerkats to run and scream in fear. They couldn't stand such things to enter the tunnels. While that was going on, Renena was suppose to grab Maxo and run as far away from the tunnels as possible, never looking back. Unfortunately, that's not how the plan turned out. Everything took a turn for the worst. Now the colony was attacked by hyenas and pretty much all of them would be either devoured or injured. She knew it was a mistake. To leave her colony by the hands of outlanders. It was the one reason she could never be the ruler of the colony.

The movie cane to a sudden pause. Timon sighed. "Remind me again why we put her in the movie."

"That's what the writers did," Pumbaa said, "They added her in it. Do you mind if we continue with the movie? I don't want to end up giving out more spoilers."

"I don't want that to happen, either. Let's keep watching."

Unfreezing the movie, Renena heard laughter coming from the distance. She looked from beside the rock to see the same three hyenas that attacked the colony. They were laughing and playing around. Well, two of them were. One of them had a look of anger on her face.

"You should've seen the looks on all those meerkats faces," Mumbaila said, "I haven't had that much fun in a long time."

"I know," Jubana said, "I wish I could go back in time and do it all again."

"Would you two quit acting crazy about something so stupid?" Ambree said, "What was the point of going down there if we didn't even catch one meerkat?"

"Hey, at least that little rodent led us to their little colony. When we find him, we'll make sure he leads us to a whole bunch of them."

"I'm pretty sure that colony we tried to attack is gone to find themselves a different place to live. Well, it seems we ain't getting no live animals today. Come on, girls. Let's head back. We'll find some leftovers on the way home."

"I'm so tired of eating leftovers," Mumbaila said.

Jubana sighed. "So am I."

Once the coast was clear, Renena took a deep breath and began to receive a red face with complete anger. "Maxo, how could you?"

"I didn't mean for any of that to happen," Maxo said.

"How could you let hyenas into the colony? Why didn't you just stick with the plan?"

"I didn't plan for that to happen. I just popped my head up to the surface and there they were. I tried to escape, but they threatened to eat me, so I told them about the colony and then they made me lead them there. I wasn't planning on it. Honest. When the other tree hyraxs found out, they skipped out on the original plan, so I had to make that plan B."

"So you did that in order to protect yourself?"

"Do you know how hard it is for a tree hyrax to protect himself from predators every day? You should be lucky the plan worked. Your wish came true. You're out here in the Pridelands."

"I suppose I should be. You're lucky that the colony is safe and sound."

"I really didn't mean for any of that to happen, Renena. I really am sorry. I was only doing it to protect myself."

Renena sighed. "It's okay, Maxo. I forgive you."

"So what are you gonna do now?"

"There's only one thing I can do. Start a new life up in the surface. Out in the Pridelands. I can't do it alone, though. You know your way around here, right?"

"I know the Pridelands like the back of my paw. I'll take you to wherever you wanna go."

"The first thing I wanna do is meet the leader of the Pridelands. Do you have any idea who that may be?"

"I sure do. I'll take you to King Simba and his beautiful new bride, Queen Nala."

"Wait a minute. Before you start leading me there, I need to know who they are."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot to explain that part. Okay, so King Simba and Queen Nala are lions. They rule over all of the Pridelands. Everything that the light touches is part of their kingdom. They live at a place called Pride Rock."

"Is there anything else that I should know about?"

"I don't think so. I think that's all I can tell you."

"Okay. Thanks."

Renena and Maxo started their journey to Pride Rock. This was Renena`s chance to finally make something of herself in life. Unfortunately, there were a few interruptions along the way. A stampede of elephants, being chased by bees and all sorts of other dangers. Renena is starting to realize why her father never allowed her to come up to the surface. There were just too many dangers to face.

Renena screamed. "This is not how I pictured the surface. I did not expect this."

"Are you starting to regret your decision of coming out here?" Maxo asked.

"No way. Why would I regret it? It's not like I want to go back home. Besides, it is technically my fault the hyenas ended up in the colony in the first place."

"Oh, so now you're blaming yourself? You blamed me for the whole thing."

"I'm sorry. I just can't go home." A bird came up, attacking Renena with it's talons. This made her scream again. "Okay, I do regret this. All of this. Why dud I make such a stupid decision?"

IT'S A DANGEROUS WORLD

 _I just came up from underground_

 _Looking around (looking around)_

 _Looking at things I've never seen before_

 _Should I see more? (Should she see more?)_

 _I just saw an alligator_

 _Then I was like, see you later (alligator)_

 _I just saw a fish_

 _Oh, why, oh, why did I wish? (She saw a fish)_

 _This is not what I had in mind_

 _I thought it would be different (It would be different)_

 _Things are sharp, things are spikey_

 _What is that horrible scent? (Horrible scent)_

 _This was all a bad idea_

 _This is no place for a meerkat girl_

 _Now I see why I wasn't allowed_

 _It's a dangerous world_

 _(It's a dangerous world) Oh!_

 _I see different fruits like this ripe fig_

 _Some things are tiny, some things are big (Things are big)_

 _I saw a creature with a horn on its nose_

 _Should I run away or strike a pose? (Strike a pose)_

 _I saw a gray thing with bones on his face_

 _I think I better pick up the pace (Pick up the pace)_

 _I better run fast or I'll be gone_

 _Cause I think I'm about to get stomped on (Get stomped on)_

 _This is not what I had in mind_

 _I thought it would be better than this (Better than this)_

 _Now I see that I was wrong_

 _Oh, why did I want to live a life full of bliss? (Full of bliss)_

 _This was all a bad idea_

 _Now my thoughts are in a swirl_

 _Now I see why they kicked the meerkats out_

 _It's a dangerous world!_

 _(It's a dangerous world!) Ohhhh!_

 _This is no place for a meerkat girl_

 _It's a dangerous world!_

The screen went dark, changing to another scene. Hopefully, this will not be an end to Renena`s journey. Who knows? She could meet a new friend.

* * *

 **I'M WONDERING IF YOU GUYS LOVE THE SONGS I WRITE FOR THIS STORY. ALSO, I'M WONDERING IF YOU GUYS LOVE MY HYENA CHARACTERS AMBREE, JUBANA, AND MUMBAILA. RENENA AND HER LITTLE FRIEND MAXO SURE MAKE A PRETTY AWESOME TEAM.**

 **WELL, THAT'S IT FOR ME.**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	8. A Trip Away From The Kingdom

CHAPTER 7

A TRIP AWAY FROM THE KINGDOM

The scene changes over to the surface meerkat colony of Hakuna Matata, where Timon and Pumbaa are packing up to leave for a while. Timon has taken some time to think about things. He decided that if he wanted to find a girl to marry, he was going to find one himself. After all, his mother was right about so many things. Finding the right meerkat girl is the most important thing anyone could possibly do. So Timon decided to pack his bags and head out with Pumbaa to make sure he was finding the right girl. All the meerkats were crowding around, watching their future king leaving, but this time it was only for a little while. Maybe about a couple of weeks. Before anything else happened, the screen paused.

"Do you mind if we could pause it for a moment?" Timon asked, "I need to take a quick trip to the lavatory."

"Sure, Timon," Pumbaa said.

"Be right back."

"Don't forget to wash your hands."

"I won't."

"And don't forget to flush the toilet after you finished."

"What do you think I am, Pumbaa? Four years old. I'll be right back. Do you want anything from the concession stand?"

"Nope. I'm good for now."

"Alright."

"Hey, do you mind if I rewind the movie a little bit to go back to something?"

"No. Don't touch the remote."

Timon walked off, leaving Pumbaa alone. Pumbaa sat there, having the the to reach for the remote. He knew he had to distract himself. How, though? His mind came up with an idea. "You know, I had this strange thought come up in my head. It sounds crazy, but I just wanted to let you all know about the history of warthogs. If you're wondering why I'm telling you this, it's because I'm trying to get rid of the urge to not grab the remote. Allow me to go on and-"

"I'm back."

"That was quick. I was just about to lecture everyone about the history of warthogs and how they came to be."

"Nobody wants to listen to that. Seriously, Pumbaa. You're as boring as that narrator we just fired. Okay, back to the movie."

Timon unpaused the screen, bringing the movie back into view. We can now see Timon and his mother embrace each other.

"Oh, I'm gonna miss you, honey," Timon`s mother said, "You've only been home for two whole weeks and now you're leaving again."

"Ma, I'll only be gone for a short time," Timon said, "There's nothing to worry about. Remember, Ma. Hakuna Matata."

"You're right. Hakuna Matata."

"Besides, Pumbaa will be there by my side if danger does happen to face us. Right, Pumbaa?"

"Right, Timon. We're a team. Friends stick together until the end."

"That's right, and don't you forget it."

"Timon, before you head out, there's something I want to give you." Timon`s mother held out a band of flowers. "This is for whoever you choose to rule by your side for the rest of your life. Go out there and find her."

"I will, Ma. I will."

Soon, Uncle Max started making his way into the crowd, swinging on vines and howling like a crazy chimpanzee. The colony started freaking out and some hid behind trees. It wasn't too long before he disappeared back inside the woods. Everyone came from hiding, looking at one another with confused faces.

Timon sighed. "Have you found Uncle Max a new place to live at?"

"Not yet, but we're still working on it. Don't worry. He'll be somewhere else before you ever come back home."

"I hope so. Alright, everyone. My friend and I are about to hit the road. Remember. Hakuna Matata. No worries whatsoever. We want to make the new future queen feel right at home. I expect everything in order by the time I return. To end this small speech of mine, Hakuna Matata."

The crowd cheered. Pumbaa looked up at Timon. "Ready to go?"

"I'm ready. Come on, Pumbaa. Let's go find the girl of my dreams."

With that, Timon and Pumbaa set off on another great adventure. As long as they stuck together, nothing could happen.

Without pausing the movie, Timon spoke. "Look at us, Pumbaa. We're heading off on another wonderful adventure."

"I know, Timon," Pumbaa said, "This is one of my favorite parts of the movie."

"Take a look, buddy. We look so courageous. So outstanding. We look as though we're ready to take on any danger that passes our way. Who care if we run into hyenas? Who cares if we head out into deep dark caves and smelly ponds? Who cares if we end up in the middle of a stampede? Who care about anything? We've been through worse. We can handle anything. We can do whatever we want."

Pumbaa sniffed. "That's the most wonderful speech I've ever heard. So beautiful."

"Thanks, buddy. It takes practice."

Timon and Pumbaa continued watching the movie as they got to a part that could give you the heebee geebees. The two adventurers made it to the place called the elephant graveyard. It was just one step closer to the Outlands. Timon gulped while Pumbaa just stared at it.

"Timon, are you sure we should be passing through here?" Pumbaa asked.

"Well, this is the only way to get to where we need to go," Timon said, "Besides, this is a shortcut."

"I don't know, Timon. Maybe we should go a different way. This place looks kind of dangerous."

"Pumbaa, don't you remember? We've fought through danger before. If we did it back them, we can surely do it now. Now come on. We don't have all day."

"Well, okay." Pumbaa began walking, but stopped a moment, peeking up his ears. "Did you hear that, Timon?"

"Hear what, Pumbaa? I don't have big ears like you do."

"Just listen, Timon."

Timon stood up on Pumbaa. Sure enough, he did hear something. It was somebody calling out for help. He decided to see who it was out of curiousness. "Come on, Pumbaa. Let's go see who that is."

"I think I can see the person from here, Timon. They're all the way up there. " Pumbaa pointed up to the top of a tall elephant truck. The person was too small to see their face, but they knew this person was in danger. Right behind them, they could see three hyenas following behind the person in distress.

"Come on, Pumbaa. We gotta save them."

Timon and Pumbaa ran up inside the elephant graveyard to stop those hyenas from getting to whoever it was. Once they got close enough, they could see that the hyenas were having a difficult time getting up to where their victim was. Timon was able to get a good look and see that the victim was a meerkat. He knew that meerkat needed to be saved and fast.

"Pumbaa, that up there is a meerkat," Timon said, "We need to think up of a plan to make sure those hyenas don't get up there."

"What are we gonna do? Start throwing bones at them until they go away?"

Timon snapped his fingers. "I got it. Let's start throwing bones at them until they go away. Come on, Pumbaa. We need to act fast."

Timon and Pumbaa began gathering up a bunch of bones, placing them in one big pile. Once the finished, they placed good eye target at the hyenas. They saw that they were regaining their footing and were starting to get closer to the meerkat. They took one good look at each other, nodding their heads to signal they were ready. Once they placed a bone in their grasp, they jumped out from behind their fort.

"Fire!" Timon yelled.

Bones were now being thrown. This caused the hyenas to slip and fall, sending them back on the ground. This caused them all to surrender. They started running off.

"Looks like we won't be getting any meerkat today, girls," Ambree said, "Come on. Let's get out of here."

"Why is it that we can't have one decent meal in the Pridelands?" Jubana asked.

"There ain't no such thing as a good meal around here," Mumbaila said, running off with the other two.

Timon and Pumbaa made their way over to the meerkat. Timon walked closer. "Are you okay up there?"

The meerkats nodded. "Yes, I'm just fine." The voice was a female's. "Thank you so much for saving me."

The girl turned around, showing her wondrous beauty to Timon. Well, that's not what she intended to do, but Timon saw her in a way that no other person could see a beautiful meerkat girl. Timon had a feeling that this was the start of something new for him.

* * *

 **I'M SURE THERE'S GOING TO BE LOVE IN THE AIR TONIGHT. TIMON AND WHOEVER THE GIRL IS. I SUPPOSE YOU CAN ALREADY GUESS WHO THE GIRL IS.**

 **WELL, THAT'S IT FOR ME.**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	9. Two Meerkats Meet

CHAPTER 8

TWO MEERKATS MEET

Timon stared up at the meerkat girl, her beautiful eyes staring right at him. They were a bright yellow like the shining stars. Her fur shimmered in the sunlight, reflecting off the bones that were surrounding her. A girl like her doesn't belong in that state. Timon knew he had to do something fast. He walked up, holding out his hand for her to take it. She hesitated a moment before reaching out to take his gentle hands. Before she could, she slipped, causing her to fall. At that instant, Timon caught her just in time before she completely fell. They looked into each other's eyes. It was weird since they didn't even know each other, but somehow they figured this was only the beginning of their connection.

That's when Timon paused the movie. "I can't believe it. I only knew her for a minute and I ended up catching her when she fell. Not a good way to meet a girl for the first time."

"Well, you did do something that is known for remembrance," Pumbaa said, "You did the impossible. You became her knight in shining armor, being as courageous as you can be, and saved her life."

"I couldn't have done it without you, though."

"I suppose that's true."

"I suppose that we better resume the movie. All these stopping points are getting us nowhere."

With the movie resuming, Timon and the girl broke apart, seeing that they were holding on to one another. As the girl giggled, Timon mustered up a smile. He wasn't sure if he should say something. Luckily, he didn't start up the conversation.

"Thank you for saving my life," the girl said, "If you hadn't of came along, those hyenas would've gotten me for sure. I really do appreciate it. You didn't have to do it, though."

"What are you talking about?" Timon asked, "I was happy to do it. Besides, I wasn't gonna let your life end just because you were attacked by hyenas."

The girl giggled. "I suppose you're right. Well, again, thank you. I'll be on my way, if you don't mind."

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Wherever I can go. I'm just trying to find a place to settle down at."

"You mean you don't have a home?" Pumbaa asked.

"Nope," she said, "There was a hyena attack. I was forced to run away from home. You see, back at my old colony, I was the colony leader's daughter. It was my birthday and I was just announced the new leader before the attack. I was told to run as far away as possible. There's no way I can go back now. I'm not even sure the colony is there anymore."

"Well, homeless or not, there's no reason you should be wandering around by yourself," Timon said.

"Oh, I'm not by myself. I actually have a friend with me. He should be around here somewhere."

"Say, uh, you haven't introduced yourself yet. What's your name?"

"Oh, where are my manners? I'm so sorry. My name's Renena. Who may you both be?"

"I'm Timon, and this here is my best friend, Pumbaa."

Pumbaa extended his hoof out. "Pleased to meet you, Renena."

"What kind of species are you?" Renena asked.

"I'm a warthog."

"A warthog? I've never seen your kind before."

"Well, that's because most warthogs come from the Marshlands. I was excluded from my warthog herd."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"Renena, where are you?" A little high pitched voice echoed throughout the graveyard.

"What was that?" Timon asked.

"I know who it is," Renena said, "Okay, Maxo, come on out. It's safe."

"I don't think so." Maxo`s head popped out from underneath a pile of bones. "You better get away from that warthog. He has a secret weapon."

"A secret weapon?"

"Yeah, I kind of do. Most animals run away from me because of it. I tend to have a smell that's not very... pleasant." To prove it, a ball of gas came out from inside of him. This caused little Maxo to pass out. Timon stayed put, not harmed by the smell. Renena`s eyes only watered a bit, but the smell didn't seem that harmful. Pumbaa blushed in embarrassment. "Whoops. Sorry."

"That's your secret weapon?" Renena asked, "I don't see a problem with it."

"Well, I don't normally do that all the time. It only happens if I get scared or when I need to protect myself. I once did it at very bad timing."

"Well, I'm sure it's a very good way to protect yourself, Pumbaa. Especially if you're about to be attacked by hyenas."

"You think so."

"I know so."

"I don't think it's a good idea to be around a warthog," Maxo blurted out.

"Maxo, be nice," Renena said, placing Maxo on her shoulder, "I'm really sorry about him. He overreacts at the silliest things. This is Maxo. He's a tree hyrax."

"Good to meet you, Maxo," Timon said, "I'm Timon."

"I'm Pumbaa," Pumbaa said.

"Yeah, yeah," Maxo said, "I already know your names."

"Wow, kid, we've only known you for five minutes and we can already see that you're nothing but trouble," Timon said.

"How do you think those hyenas were able to find me in the first place?" Renena said.

"They were able to find you because they tracked your scent and they were the same hyenas that overtook your colony," Pumbaa said.

"I think what Renena`s trying to say is that Maxo here was the cause of the hyenas chasing her," Timon said, "Maxo ended up leading them into her colony and caused her to run away. I'm sure her parents didn't want her to get hurt."

"If you're referring to just my father, then yes," Renena said.

"What about your mother?" Pumbaa asked.

"I don't have a mother anymore. I lost her after she was attacked by jackels. To this day, I swear that if I saw a jackel, they would look me straight in the eye and fall flat on the ground. That'll show them for taking away an innocent life."

"I'm very sorry for your loss."

"So am I," Timon said.

It's alright," Renena said, "It all happened when I was just a little meerkat. Things happen. That's the circle of life for you."

"Jackels eating something so innocent is not part of the circle of life," Pumbaa said.

"Yeah," Timon said, "If you ask me, we should be keeping the circle of life in balance. The only way to do that is if we get rid of all the Outlanders once and for all."

"That's not how you keep the circle of life in balance," Renena said, "The Outlanders are a part of it, too. The hyenas are the one's that clean up the mess that other carnivores leave around. The jackels are suppose to usually eat smaller things, but I'm not so sure. The vultures are suppose to be the scavengers, which means they pick on what the hyenas usually don't eat. Or they find something smaller. The crocodiles don't usually tend to have a problem with the circle of life. Even though they can be kind of sneaky, they're not too bad of creatures. As long as you don't challenge them to a fight."

"How did you know all that?"

"My mother was the one who taught me all those things. They're still kept in my memories. I never forget them. I knew they would help me get this far in life."

"Uh, Renena, I hate to interrupt your conversation, but I'm starting to get hungry," Maxo said, his stomach growling.

Renena felt her own stomach growl and giggled. "You and me both."

"Come on, you guys," Timon said, "We'll find a place to stay for the night."

"I'll whip us up a nice dinner," Pumbaa said.

"I don't know, you guys," Renena said, "This all seems too much for you to do for me. I'd like to repay you guts after saving my life, but it seems as though you only want me to come along with you. I won't be too much of a burden, will I?"

"Of course not."

"No way," Timon said, "Besides, we're inviting you to come along with us. It's the least you can do. You don't have anywhere else to go. Just stick with us."

"We'll make sure to protect you from hyenas," Pumbaa said.

"Come on, Renena," Maxi whispered, "These guys are inviting us to come with us. Plus, they'll give us food."

"Oh, alright," Renena said, "We'll come with you."

"Great," Timon said, "Come with us. We'll take you to a nice place for the night."

Right after finding a place to rest for the night, it began raining. This caused Renena, Timon and Maxo to stay inside while Pumbaa went out to find dinner. After all, Pumbaa offered to do it, and he's the best cook around.

* * *

 **WELL, LOOKS LIKE RENENA HAS DECIDED TO GO ALONG WITH TIMON AND PUMBAA. THAT LITTLE MAXO CAN BE SUCH A WORRYWART, ESPECIALLY WHEN IT COMES TO MAKING SURE HIS BEST FRIEND IS SAFE FROM DANGER.**

 **WELL, THAT'S IT FOR ME.**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	10. Finding a Place For The Night

CHAPTER 9

FINDING A PLACE FOR THE NIGHT

The scene changed over to a different place away from the elephant graveyard. They started making their way to the midst of the Outlands. Although the audience isn't very sure why these four are heading out to one of the most dangerous places in all of Africa, they all seem to think that every place they go to is known as Hakuna Matata, a place with no worries at all.

"Wait a second," Timon said, pausing the screen, "Who let the narrator back in? I thought we fired her."

"Yeah, this is the part where we had to place a halt on the movie production because the old narrator said she would file a lawsuit on us if we didn't give her at least some of the narration parts in the movie," Pumbaa said, "So, long story short, we had to hire her back."

"Well, I suppose if we want this movie to become a hit, I suppose we don't have much of a choice. Speaking of which, why are we heading off into one of the most scariest places in the world?"

"You tell me. You're the one that was leading the whole time while Renena and Maxo were riding on my back."

"Hey, I wasn't gonna make her walk. That's what the gentleman does." Timon sighed. "Let's just resume the movie."

Continuing the movie, the scene quickly changes to a part where the four travelers are inside the hideout of the most notorious Outland predators. Timon walked around, getting a good look at the place. One look and he smiled that dumb grin of his.

"Well, looks like this is a good place to crash the night at," Timon said, "Home, sweet, home."

"Timon, do you really think this is a good place for us to stay at?" Pumbaa asked, "After all, this is where the hyneas live at."

"There are hyenas here?" Renena asked, freaking out.

"What?" Maxo shouted, "I knew it was a mistake to come with these guys, Renena. Come on. We have to escape."

"Now hold on there a second, Maxo. We are not escaping. That how those other hyenas found us in the first place was by freaking out. The best thing to do is stay where we are. Besides, this doesn't seem like a bad place."

"You're right about that," Timon said, sitting on a geyser. When he did, hot steam blew out of it, causing his bottom to burn with pain and making him run around all over the place. He place it in cool water and then walked over to sit down on a different rock. "This is a comfortable place. We are perfectly satisfied right here."

"Did you even bother to ask us what we thought about it first?" Maxo asked, "This guy isn't even being a proper gentleman to us."

"Maxo, leave Timon alone," Renena said, "That's just the kind of person he is. You can't change anybody, not even somebody you just met."

"Well, it doesn't seem like a bad place," Pumbaa said, "It's nice and warm. I would choose to come here any day."

Without warning, a line full of hyenas started waltzing in the room. This made the four travelers stand side by side, horrified at the sight. Timon spoke up. "I think this is where we do the river dance." As if on cue, all four of them started dancing, making their way out of the cave and running away from the Outlands.

The scene change, showing the four travelers walking across the savanna. Maxo was playing a game of I Spy with Renena. "Okay, it's my turn. I st with my little eye something that looks brown."

"Let me guess," Renena said, "Is it the sand?"

"Right. Okay, your turn."

"Alright. I spy with my little eye something that begins with the letter T.

"The letter T? Oh, I know this one. Is it a tree?"

"Nope. Try again."

"Oh. Is it a set of teeth from an animal?"

"Nope. Keep going."

"Oh. I know it this time. Is it a treasure chest?"

"Maxo, where are you gonna see a treasure chest at? We're in the middle of the savanna."

"Okay, I give up. What is it?"

"Okay, I'll tell you. I spy with my little eye something that begins with T, and it's Timon."

Timon`s eyes widened. "Seriously? Did you have to add me in your game?"

"Well, it's not my fault," Renena said, "Maxo here always says the same thing when we play this game."

"I think it's fun," Pumbaa said, "Can I play?"

"I don't see why not."

"Okay, let me have a turn. I spy with my little eye something that has a dark colored tale."

"Is it you?"

"Nope."

"Is it Renena? She has a dark tail," Maxo asked.

"Nope."

Renena snapped her finger. "Oh, I got it. It's Timon."

"That's right," Pumbaa said, "You guys are pretty good at this game."

"You did it again," Timon said.

"Sorry, Timon," Renena said, "You're welcomed to join us if you like."

"Sorry, but I don't play childish games."

"At least play one round."

"Nope. I'm not gonna do it."

"Please, Timon. It'll help pass the time. Besides, it's not like you're doing anything else."

Timon sighed. "Well, if you insist. Okay, I'll play. Just this one time."

"Okay, you take this turn."

"Fine. I spy with my little eye something that is the color blue."

"Oh, is it the sky?" Pumbaa asked.

"No."

"Uh, is it the blue flowers?" Renena asked.

"No, but it's pretty like a flower," Timon said.

"Oh, is it a blue treasure chest?" Maxo asked.

"Maxo, everything you see is not a treasure chest," Renena said.

"Oh, we give up, Timon," Pumbaa said, "What is it?"

"It's the color of Renena`s eyes," Timon said.

"Oh, so now you're gonna place me in the game even though I've been playing the whole time," Renena said, "Okay, then. I'll just take another turn. I spy with my little eye something that with the letter C."

"The letter C?" Timon asked, "Alright, let me think. Is it a cervil?"

"Nope. Try again."

"Is it the clouds?"

"Nope." Renena giggled.

"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny. Okay, I give up. What is it?"

"Alright. I spy with my little eye something that begins with the letter C and it is the word courageous. I want to know whose courageous, though."

"Would that happen to be me?"

Renena blushed. "Well, you could say that."

"Okay, my turn. I spy with my little eye something that begins with the letter B."

"The letter B? Okay, um, is it a butterfly?"

"Nope, but I'll give you a hint. Why do you think the ladies like butterflies?"

Renena gasped. "I got it. It's beautiful."

"That's right, and who do you think I'm talking about?"

"Um, I suppose it might be me."

"You could say that."

"Well, that's sweet of you. Okay, my turn."

"Hey, I thought that all of us were playing this game," Maxo said, "You're not making it fair."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Maxo," Renena said, "I almost forgot about you being in the game. After all, you did come up with it."

"You know what? I'm done playing. I'm gonna take a nap. Wake me up when we find a place to stay at for the night."

"Well, it looks as though our search is over," Pumbaa said, "We found a nice place."

Timon gasped. "Pumbaa, this is Pride Rock. Why did you bring us all the way back here?"

"Well, I thought that maybe Simba would let us stay here for the night. Is it not okay?"

"It's fine, Pumbaa. Besides, this will be the perfect chance to introduce Renena to the king of the Pridelands."

Renena smiled. She should be lucky that she did go along with Timon and Pumbaa. Not only were they kind and helped others, but they also went all this way for her to meet the king.

* * *

 **I THINK I FEEL A CONNECTION BETWEEM TIMON AND RENENA. OHHHH, I WONDER IF SOMETHING GREAT WILL HAPPEN BETWEEN THESE TWO. WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?**

 **WELL, THAT'S IT FOR ME.**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	11. A Nice Meerkat Talk

CHAPTER 10

A NICE MEERKAT TALK

The group of travelers made their way to some nice shady trees and spent the night next to a nice little pond. Lily pads were placed all around along with tall grass. Frogs croaked all over the water, jumping from lily pad to lily pad. The four movers placed themselves around a fire that Maxo made and sat around it to become warm and comfortable after a long day of being on their feet. Well, it was Pumbaa that was mostly on his feet all day while everyone sat on his back, but I'm sure the audience understands. Maxo had fallen asleep after only stopping for the night ten minutes ago. Pumbaa closed his eyes, enjoying the peaceful sounds of the night. The two meerkats were still up, looking around the place and seeing as though they were not saying a word. They both felt uncomfortable around the silence. Neither of them spoke a word.

Timon paused the screen. "I'm going to explain this scene. Renena and I aren't talking to each other for the first thirty minutes of this movie. We're just calmly sitting next to each other and not even speaking. I don't know why either of us couldn't say a word, but we just didn't. Okay, let's get back to the movie." Timon resumed the movie, continuing it to where Timon and Renena we're still sitting next to each other, not uttering a word.

Renena sighed, seeing as though the silence was bothering her. "I don't think I can handle this silent business anymore. You're not speaking and I'm not speaking. Is there anything to talk about? Maybe you and I could get to know each other better. If that's what you want to do. I mean, it's the only way to break the silence unless you want to stay silent the whole time."

"Well, I don't want us to stay quiet the whole time, if you know what I mean," Timon said, "I think this is the best time to get to know each other. So, uh, do you want to start or should I?"

"What do you think?"

"Ladies first."

"Well, alright, if you insist."

"I do insist, if you don't mind me saying."

"Okay, I'll tell you. I was born in a large colony. I'm the colony leader's daughter. I grew up living my whole life buried under the sand. My father would never let me go up to the surface. It was dream to see what it was like not living a life with the colony. That wish came true, but not the way I hoped for it to be. There are times when I feel as though I don't belong in either world."

"I have a feeling that you do. You just have to believe it yourself."

"Well, it's easy for you to say."

"So is this your first time being up in the surface?"

"Yeah. It is. I only discovered it recently. That's how the hyenas were able to catch up with me. I didn't now what it took to survive up here. It's not easy, that's for sure."

"Well, at least you're not alone. You've had Maxo here with you the whole time."

"Yes, I did, but what about you and Pumbaa?"

"Eh, we were only there to save your life. Nothing to it."

"Well, I still want to thank you, though."

"Hakuna Matata."

"What did you say?"

"Hakuna Matata. It means no worries. Haven't you ever heard of that phrase before? I invented Hakuna Matata. I even wrote a song on it. I'm even the prince of the colony. I'm the prince of Hakuna Matata."

"So you're not a king?"

"Well, not yet, but I will be. The first and only step to become king is to marry a meerkat princess from a different colony."

"You know, I was suppose to become leader of the colony. That kind of made me the queen. Wouldn't that count as a princess?"

"Well, you've been a princess longer than you've been a queen, so I don't see why not. The thing is I can't ask for your hand in marriage. We barely even know each other. My mother told me that love isn't something you find in a day. It takes time to find the one. You should be with someone that is kind, wondrous, respectful and will always be there for the spouse, no matter what happens in life. Although, I think I advanced the speech a little. The point is that there is such thing as true love. I even dream about every night when I'll find my queen."

"What do you find in a girl, Timon?"

"Well, the most important thing to find in a girl is to see that she has a good heart. A very good heart. Plus, I want someone that likes kids."

"I love kids. Plus, I have a good heart."

"Do you have a very good heart?"

"How nice have you seen me?"

"Okay, I'll check that on the list. She must be the one. The one I call my true love."

"Timon, you haven't even come close to that part yet. Take your time."

"You're right. Sorry. After all, I'm not just trying to find a princess so I can become king. I'm patiently waiting for that day. The thing is that I'm kind of nervous to become king. I'm actually very nervous."

"Why should you be nervous? I'm sure you have plenty of people to help you. What about Pumbaa? I'm sure he'll be willing to help you."

"Eh, he's already given himself three different jobs. He's the head chef, the royal advisor and the royal steward. If that isn't crazy enough, I have an uncle who has lost his mind and a strict mother who can stay on my tail a lot. She's a very nice person, but you do not want to make her mad. Please tell me that you will never upset her."

"I promise, Timon. There's nothing to worry about. I'm sure your mother is a wonderful person. I have a feeling that she's as great of a mother as mine was." Renena sighed. "Oh, how I miss her."

"I know. It's hard losing loved ones. Look on the bright side, though. At least you're safe and sound and you're going on a wonderful adventure. Besides, tomorrow we'll get to meet the king and queen of the Pridelands. I'm sure they're gonna love you."

"I've always wanted to meet King Simba and Queen Nala. They seem like the perfect rulers."

"You've never seen a lion before, have you?"

"No, I haven't. There's just so much I'm willing to see. All kinds of animals, birds, reptiles, amphibians, and fish. There are so many names and all that I'm willing to learn. Oh, I can't wait."

"Well, if you can't wait, I can show you around. I'm sure these two won't mind us taking a stroll around the place. Plus, it'll be a great time to teach you Hakuna Matata."

"I have a question. Why did you make you home Hakuna Matata? If it means no worries, why do you call it that?"

"Well, when I got back helping Simba restore the Pridelands to its former glory, Pumbaa and I figured that we would never have to worry about anything else for the rest of our lives. Unfortunately, that dream never cane true. My colony made my mother the queen, stating me to be place down as the prince. Now, in order fir me to become king, I have to marry a princess. So the truth is that I never had any plans to work for he rest of my life."

"Well, Timon, when you live in the Pridelands, you pretty much don't have a choice but to work. I understand that seems like a hard thing to accept, but in order to survive, you have to work. I've done it all my life. There will be times where you may never have to worry, but there are times when you have to act serious. Not too serious, though."

"I know what you mean. I just don't think I'm right for this commitment."

Renena placed a hand on Timon`s shoulder. "Lets forget this whole conversation happened. Why don't you teach me Hakuna Matata."

"You read my mind."

Timon cleared his throat, the beginning of the song coming up.

 **Hakuna Matata**

 **What a wonderful phrase**

 **Hakuna Matata.**

 **Ain't no passing craze**

 **It means no worries**

 **For the rest of your days**

 **It's our problem free**

 **Philosophy**

 **Hakuna Matata**

Renena had started singing along to it as well. The both of them were having a good old time. While they were having fun, what they didn't notice were three shadows shaped like hyenas stared at them in the distance.

* * *

 **I'M FEELING SOME SPARKS FOR THESE TWO. I'VE GOT THE FEELING THAT SONETHING BIG IS REALLY GONNA HAPPEN. SOMETHING GREAT. SOMETHING AMAZING. I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT. WELL, I'LL SEE THIS STORY NEXT WEEKEND.**

 **WELL, THAT'S IT FOR ME.**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	12. Hyenas Plan

CHAPTER 11

HYENA`S PLAN

While the travelers were resting up for the night, the three hyenas, Ambree, Jubana, and Mumbaila were spying on the crew. Ambree smiled, seeing that they were sleeping peacefully. She new that the time would come soon for all of them to become her main course on the menu. She knew better than to go out there and attack. She knew Simba was out there and it was better to stick inside the shadows. Once she saw that they were right where she wanted them for the time being, she motioned for the other two to follow her back to the Outlands. Jubana followed, but Mumbaila stayed behind, licking her furry lips. She was dying to sink her teeth into all of them, but Ambree flicked her on the head, telling her to follow her instead of becoming distracted. Doing as she was told, Mumbaila followed the other two back to their habitat.

The three female hyenas traveled through the Pridelands in the shadows, trying their best not to be seen. By the time they returned home, Mumbaila was tired and passed out on the ground, closing her eyes. Jubana just rested her body on a rock, trying to catch her breath. Walking could take a lot out of a female hyena, especially one that didn't have anything to eat but small lizards all day long. Ambree hadn't a care in the world whether or not they were tired. It was time to have an all out meeting.

"Alright, girls, we can rest later," Ambree said, "We need to bring it in and have ourselves a secret meeting. Does everybody remember the secret rhyme?"

"I do," Jubana said.

"I think I forgot it," Mumbaila said.

"No, you didn't," Ambree said, "I wrote it down for you on the wall so you wouldn't forget. Remember?"

"Oh, yeah. I remember that. You were so nice to do that for me."

"Alright, girls. Let's do it."

The girls walked up together and chanted together:

As hyenas we are thick and through

To sink our teeth into you

We'll do whatever it takes to eat

Whether it's small creatures or big meat

We are the hyenas.

"I love it when we do that," Mumbaila said

"Okay, girls, let's begin our meeting," Ambree said, "Tonight, our discussion involves two meerkats, a warthog, and a tiny little tree hyrax. During our spy mission, I was able to figure a few things out. I assume you two didn't take any notes. As usual."

"Ambree, you just told us to keep an eye on them and not let those menu items out of our sight," Jubana said.

"We were suppose to take notes?" Mumbaila asked, "I suppose I should've made a mental note about that."

"Well, since you two are so lazy, I guess I'll share my own notes," Ambree said, "I was able to figure a few things out. Remember that little tree hyrax that we made that deal with in order to find that meerkat colony underground? Well, I saw him with the group. It turns out he was a little traitor from the start. He's the reason why we had to skip out on lunch."

"Do you know how hard it is for a female hyena to get some food around here?" Jubana asked.

"It's so hard," Mumbaila said, "I bet it's harder on us than it is for those male hyenas."

"That explains the reason why I don't have a husband. He would make me do all the hunting."

"Calm down, girls," Ambree said, "That's the first thing on my list. To get rid of that traitorous tree hyrax. Second note. I was able to figure out that they had a warthog with them. Do you know how bad their odor is?"

"Is it as bad as a skunks smell?" Mumbaila asked.

"Oh, it's much worse," Jubana said.

"Oh, I won't be able to stand that. Count me out, girls. I'd rather starve than be around something that smells so horrible."

"Mumbaila, you're part of all this," Ambree said, "That means you have to contribute."

"I don't know about this."

"You don't have much of a choice. Third note. I was able to notice two meerkats with each other, but I figured something out. Neither of them are from the same colony. The male meerkat seems to be from the surface colony while the female meerkat was a part of that colony we attacked. She seems to be the princess due to the flower band on her head. Looks as though she's very important. Looks as though she's never been up in the surface before because she has no idea what to do. Looks as though she was told to run away. It'd be a shame if the colony found out that hyenas had dug their teeth into her."

"Oh, I'm already impressed with this meeting," Jubana said.

"You do know that the last note always ends up being the bad news, right?" Mumbaila said.

"This time, I'm gonna prove you wrong."

"Okay, girls, pay attention," Ambree said, "This is my last note. You're not gonna like it. It seems that the male meerkat and the warthog know Simba. If he finds out that we're after them, we'll never get our revenge."

"I told you so," Mumbaila said.

"What do I owe you?" Jubana asked.

"A worm."

"Why do I always have to owe you one of those?"

"Girls, I am trying to have a serious conversation with you, but you seem to not be caring about anything I say," Ambree said, "Perhaps you were able to make mental notes of your own? Wait a second. You didn't. You know why? Because you both were too busy worrying about everything else. That's why."

"What if there was a way we could make it up to you?" Mumbaila asked.

"I'm listening."

"Don't just look at me, Ambree. I was hoping Jubana here could figure it all out."

"Why do you expect me to have all the answers?" Jubana asked.

"There are times when I just can't think of anything," Mumbaila said.

"You know what? You two can figure this out by yourselves. I quit. Let me know what your solution is by morning."

"Come on, Jubana. I'm not good with this kind of stuff. You gotta help me."

"There are times when you don't even think about yourself, Mumbaila. I'm tired of you thinking that I'm always the smart one. It's time you start thinking for yourself."

"But I need you, Jubana."

"No, you don't." After ending the conversation, Jubana plopped herself inside her small cave, closing her eyes. She was tired with both hunger and fatigue.

Mumbaila sighed. "I hate being so stupid."

"Don't think of yourself that way," Ambree said, "Jubana`s just her grumpy self is all. You know how she gets when she's hungry. I know a good way you can make it up to her. Think of a plan to take those four little meals as one big main course. That'll help your friendship grow stronger."

"You think so?"

"I know so. Come on. You've gotta have a brain if you wanna figure out a plan. Come on. Think of something. I'll give you some time if you need it."

"No, I can do this."

"If you need any help, I'm right here next to you. Ask and you shall receive some advice."

"I can do this by myself. I don't need any help."

"Okay. Take your time."

"I think I already have a plan."

"What is it?"

"Come here. We need to discuss this quietly." Ambree went up to Mumbaila, listening to her plan.

"Is this where we find out who the enemy is?" Timon asked, staring at the screen.

"I think so," Pumbaa said, "They are hyenas, so I'm pretty sure they're going to plan something in order to get rid of us."

"Well, the audience already knew that they're planning to get rid of us. I'm just glad you didn't give out any spoilers."

"That's true. So what's the next scene, Timon?"

"I think the next scene is when we introduce Renena and Maxo to Simba and Nala. After all, Renena has never met a lion before. Can you believe that?"

"I can."

"Geez, Pumbaa, you're trying to ruin the whole conversation."

"Sorry."

"Okay, back to the film."

The movie was still going, but the two female hyenas were only talking about the plan. Whatever it was, it must be something big. Something that may get rid of those four once and for all.

* * *

 **WATCH OUT! LOOKS LIKE THE HYENAS ARE PLANNING TO ATTACK ONCE AGAIN. I ACTUALLY FEEL BAD FOR MAXO MORE THAN ANYTHING ELSE. HE'S GOING TO REGRET WHAT HE DID.**

 **WELL, THAT'S IT FOR ME.**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	13. Meeting the Royals

CHAPTER 12

MEETING THE ROYALS

Waking up the next morning, the four travelers climbed up the top of Pride Rock, making their way to where the king and queen were. Renena couldn't wait to meet Simba and Nala. She heard so much about them. The way they put the circle of life back into balance. How Scar was defeated by the real king of the Pridelands. Her face was filled with excitement and fear. Excitement because she would finally get to meet their majesties for the first time in her life. She would be the first person from her colony to meet them. She felt fear because she wasn't sure what to say or how to act in front of them. Her nerves were starting to get the best of her. Timon noticed this and figured out what could keep her calm. Playing a nice, relaxing game.

"Renena, let's play I Spy," Timon said.

"You wanna play that game now?" Renena asked, "We're on our way to meet the king and queen."

"It won't take long at all." Timon cleared his throat. "I spy with my little eye something that looks brown."

"Brown. There are a lot of things in the Pridelands that look brown. Is it the rock?"

"Nope. Try again."

"Is it Maxo?"

"Nope. Keep guessing."

"Is it you? It has to be you. We've been playing this for too long for it not to be you."

"It's not me. Take one more guess."

Renena snapped her fingers. "I got it. It's Pumbaa. It has to be him."

"Wrong again."

"Oh, I give up. Just tell me what it is."

"Okay, okay. I'll tell you. I spy with my little eye something that is Brown and its King Simba and Queen Nala."

"The king and queen?"

"Timon! Pumbaa!" Simba called out, "It's wonderful to see you again."

"We're really glad you were able to come and visit us," Nala called out.

Once they all got up there, Timon and Pumbaa bowed down before the king and queen. Being the gentleman that he was starting to become, Timon led Renena to the royal couple with Maxo on her shoulder. "Simba, Nala, I would like to introduce our new friends to you. This is Renena. She's from a different colony. This here is her little tree guard friend, Maxo."

"It's an honor to meet you, your Majesties," Renena said, doing a cutesy, "It seems I am the first in my colony to meet you."

"The honor is all ours," Simba said.

"It's wonderful to meet you, Renena," Nala said, "We hope you enjoy Pride Rock."

"Enjoy it?" Renena asked.

"Well, you are staying with us, aren't you?" Simba asked.

"Of course we will," Timon said, "We don't mind crashing here for a few days. What do you say, Renena? Do you wanna learn what it's like to live in paradise?"

"I don't see why not," Renena said.

"Great, let's go."

As the two meerkats left, the other stayed behind. Simba and Nala heard Pumbaa crying. Nala placed her paw on Pumbaa`s backbone.

"Pumbaa, what's the matter?" Nala asked.

"Oh, it's nothing, really," Pumbaa said, "Timon left his home in order to find his true love, but I have a feeling that he's already found her."

"Is there a problem with that?" Simba asked.

"Oh, no problem at all. The only thing that's breaking my heart is that he'll spend all his time with her. He will never spend time with his best friend again. I knew this was a big mistake."

"Didn't he want to find true love?"

"Yes, but I have a feeling that maybe I didn't want him to find it. I only wanted to make him happy, but now I have a feeling that maybe all this happiness is starting to get the best of him. I'm glad he found his true love, but I'm not ready to lose the only friend I have." Pumbaa started crying again.

As Nala and Simba tried comforting him, Timon and Renena we're somewhere else on Pride Rock.

 _OUR LITTLE PARADISE_

 _Timon: In this tropical world_

 _I'm staying in it with a special girl_

 _Even though I barely know her_

 _I seem to be a very lucky man_

 _Even more lucky than the tropical land_

 _She's a wonderful gal, I assure_

 _Renena: After all the trouble I've been through_

 _I meet a guy that I barely knew_

 _Oh, this place is so great_

 _Finding tropical bugs and drinking coconut milk_

 _Wearing leaves made of silky silk_

 _I'm so glad I took the bait_

 _Timon: It's so relaxing being here with you_

 _I don't know what else I would rather do_

 _Renena and Timon: Two is better than thrice_

 _Renena: Sitting in the spa with me_

 _There's nowhere else I'd rather be_

 _Both: In our little paradise_

 _Timon: You and I make a great pair_

 _There's so much that we like to share_

 _That's a really great thing_

 _There's a lot to do and a lot to see_

 _Like crazy reptiles and stinging bees_

 _Things that nature will bring_

 _Renena: I've never been this happy in life_

 _Free from all the stress and strife_

 _It puts a smile on my face_

 _Being here relaxes my bones_

 _I'm not letting out one little groan_

 _This is my kind of place_

 _Timon: I'll get up and show you around_

 _From this side and that side of town_

 _Timon and Renena: With a very low price_

 _Renena: The sights and sound are just so fine_

 _This place is so devine_

 _Timon and Renena: In our little paradise_

 _Timon: I really love it here_

 _Renena: There's nothing to fear_

 _All: Plus there isn't a price_

 _Timon: We won't ever have to travel so far_

 _Renena: This place has beauty like the stunning stars_

 _Both: In our little paradise_

At the end of the day, Timon and Renena were sitting on a rock, holding hands and humming Hakuna Matata. What they didn't notice was that Pumbaa was watching them, a sad expression on his face. Tears started running down his cheeks. He knew that he lost the only best friend he had. That best friend was falling in love. He wasn't sure what to do. He felt his heart breaking every minute just thinking about those two. All he could think about was the tune that he and Timon sang when Simba and Nala knew they were meant to be.

 **And if he falls in love tonight**

 **It can be assumed**

 **His carefree days with me are history**

 **In short my pal is dooooomm.**

Seeing it was only him singing that part of the song, Pumbaa started crying again. He lost it this time. He didn't mind Simba and Nala falling in love. He thought it was beautiful. Seeing Timon and Renena in love was beautiful, but it also meant that he was losing his best friend. He had to split them up. It was the only thing he could do.

* * *

 **AWWWWWW! PUMBAA SAD TO SEE THAT HIS BEST FRIEND IS A LOT MORE HAPPY WITH HIS TRUE LOVE. NOW HE WANTS TO SPLIT THEM APART. DOESN'T HE REALIZE THAT TIMON IS HAPPY? I GUESS NOT.**

 **WELL, JUST FOR THE WEEK, I'LL BE WORKING ON MY NINJAGO APOCALYPSE STORY. I'VE NEGLECTED IT FOR SOME TIME. PART TWO OF MY NEXT STORY WILL BE COMING SOON.**

 **WELL, THAT'S IT FOR ME.**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


End file.
